


I think she liked this date.

by girsawasquirrel, Mpregfairy (girsawasquirrel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Milkshakes, Mpreg, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girsawasquirrel/pseuds/girsawasquirrel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girsawasquirrel/pseuds/Mpregfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/pregnant!Cas getting it on in the impala after Castiel has his first milkshake. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think she liked this date.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic that is getting posted. Any mistakes are mine, please point them out and I'll fix em. This is just me trying to get out of writer's block.

natural. Human, carrier, Cas. Daddy Dean. First milkshake ever. 

\--

"Mmm...Dean...So good." Castiel moaned, eyes closed. His eyes snapped open when he heard someone clear their throat. He at least had the audacity to blush when he saw Dean staring at him in lust, biting his lip. The ex angel brought the straw back to his mouth, sucking hard, cheeks hollowing as he worked to get some of the frozen drink. Dean swallowed before licking his lips, watching his boyfriend experience his first milkshake in the most dirty way possible, his pants getting tighter. 

"You've seriously never had a milkshake before?" Dean asked, popping a french fry in his mouth to distract himself from the moaning man beside him. 

"I didn't eat human food before, Dean, you know this." Cas said, confused as he took a french fry from the other man's tray. "But the baby enjoys this very much."

"Good, I'm pretty sure you scared the lady who brought us our food, Cas. You nearly attacked her for the food."

"I am five months pregnant, it's not my fault that I can't control myself around food." Castiel scoffed, crossing his arms. Dean just chuckled, shaking his head. Cas was right this was all Dean's fault, he had knocked the ex angel up and then found out a few months later Cas was pregnant and a fallen angel. His wings and grace taken from him. Luckily his body was a carrier and so far he was having an easy pregnancy. Cas looked at the river in front of them as he got another, hard earned, drink of milkshake. Dean had stopped by a place called Sonic before driving out to the river lookout, eating in Baby, just this once he promised her quietly. Dean couldn't stop a groan as he watched the ex angel suck on the straw, moaning quietly as the cold chocolate peanut butter flavors exploded in his mouth. 

"Cas, baby, you gotta stop with those noises or I'm gonna fuck you right now." Dean said, moving the food from between them to the dash as he moved closer to smaller man. 

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Castiel asked, eyebrow raised in a challenge. Dean moaned, pressing his lips against Cas' freezing ones, he loved the things Cas had picked up since being human. Dean ran his hand under Castiel's Motley Crue shirt, rubbing gently at their growing child before venturing farther up, lightly teasing an already erect nipple. Castiel moaned into the kiss, eyes fluttering as he worked to turn himself, letting Dean slide in between his thighs. 

"Dean." He gasped as the other man pinched his nipple, back arching into the touch. 

"I want you to ride me, baby." Dean groaned, dropping a kiss to a clothed shoulder. He loved that Castiel enjoyed classic rock with him, thus filling his wardrobe with old band shirts, but those shirts looked better on the floorboard. He raised the shirt over the smaller man's head, leaning down to lick at a nipple, an arm wrapping around Cas' waist pulling him closer. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck laughing quietly as the other man sat them up, pulling the pregnant man into his lap. Castiel wasted no time as he started grinding down into his boyfriend, letting out a teasing moan as he leaned closer to Dean's ear. If one thing was for certain it was Castiel's horniness was through the roof these days, attacking Dean more then 3 times a day for his sexual needs. Castiel sighed into Dean's mouth as he started unbuttoning the others man's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. 

"Dean, I need you in me now." Cas moaned, grinding his hips into the others. Dean maneuvered enough to help Cas get his pants off, thank god for stretchy pregnant pants, and then pushed his own down. Castiel leaned over, opened the glove box, and grabbed the lube, popping it open and pouring it over the other man's dick. 

"Fuck. S'cold." Dean made a face. 

"I'll warm it up" Castiel said, claiming Dean's mouth again as he guided the hard dick to his opening, pushing down, moaning loudly as Dean thrust up into the tight heat, good thing he was still lose from earlier. Dean groaned against Castiel's mouth, hands on the smaller man's hips, pushing and pulling until they were in a heated rhythm. Castiel pulled away from the kiss, head thrown back, gasping as Dean rammed into his prostate. Dean smirked, knowing he was hitting his angels spot, and leaned forward, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Castiel began riding Dean harder, fingers digging into Dean's shoulders as the temperature rose in the car. 

"Fuck, Cas, you're so god damn tight." Dean groaned, kissing and biting at the pale neck in front of him. His fingers were digging into the soft hips bouncing in his lap, thrusting up faster into that tight heat. 

"Nngghh....Dean, fuck, right there, baby." Castiel couldn't stop the constant noises falling from his lips even if he wanted to. Dean was hitting that spot over and over again, the pleasure making his toes curl, his eyes close, nails digging into Dean's flesh. 

"You close? I am, that little hole keeps squeezing me. You want me to fill you up with my cum? You're so fucking sexy like this, Cas." Dean moaned against Castiel's shoulder. Without further warning Castiel was screaming out his release, body shaking in pleasure, hole tightening around Dean. A few more erratic thrusts from Dean and he buried himself as deep as he could into the pregnant man, moaning into the others neck, shaking slightly from cumming harder than usual. 

"I love you, Dean" Castiel smiled, fingers curling in the short hairs on the back of his neck. The older man had his forehead on his angels chest, breathing heavily. 

"Love you too, Angel" Dean smirked into the heated flesh, biting the spot his heart was in his chest, sucking lightly. Castiel couldn't help the chuckle that left him as the baby moved slightly, feeling like a flutter moving through his stomach. 

"I think she liked this date, I know I did." Castiel smiled, kissing Dean hard


End file.
